


Error 404: Gay Malfunction

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Deceit Sanders is a Little Shit, Flirting, Logan Is Too Gay, M/M, The Mindscape, slight hint of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: Deceit enjoys flirting with a certain logical side
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 153





	Error 404: Gay Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Deceit's birthday, but mostly it's a self-indulgent fic of my two favorite sides flirting and being gay.

“Well well well, isn’t this a surprising turn of events? What would goody-two-shoes Patton say if he knew you agreed with someone as evil as me?” Deceit feigned a look of shock and horror, but Logan could see the delight sparkling in his mismatched eyes.

“I never said I agreed with you completely; I said you had a few solid points in your argument. As for what Patton would say, I can’t quite say it matters one way or the other. Despite your… at times  _ questionable _ methods and beliefs, I am aware you only want what’s best for Thomas. You’re not nearly as bad or ‘evil’ as the others believe you to be.” Logan hesitated before continuing. “In fact, I think there’s more good in you than anything else. Certainly more than what you show to almost everyone here.”

Dee’s expression slipped from fake to genuine, and Logan gave his fellow side a small smile. He thought that would be the end of it, but then the look he was giving Logan went from surprised to mischievous.   


  
_ “Oh no…” _

“Aww, Logan, I didn’t realize you liked me so much! How  _ embarrassing _ for you.” 

A blush spread across Logan’s face as he struggled to think of a comeback. Normally he could quip back with no trouble, often one-upping whoever tried to verbally spar with him. There was just something about Dee’s teasing that always made him flustered. It  _ definitely _ didn’t have anything to do with how attractive and distracting he was, especially in that outfit; absolutely not.

Deceit pushed away from the wall he’d been leaning on and sauntered towards Logan. Almost unbidden, his eyes drifted down towards Dee’s hips, down to the thighs that were peeking through from under his pastel yellow skirt with every step, the sharp contrast between scales and skin so mesmerizing. He could have stared at those gorgeous thighs all day but then a gloved hand cupped his chin, tilting his face back up and-  _ oh. _ Deceit was incredibly close now, so close he could feel the warmth of his breath against his lips. 

“As flattered as I am by your staring, my eyes are up here. Didn’t anyone ever teach you any manners?”

Logan’s brain short-circuited, his breath catching in his throat. Dee let out a low chuckle. “You’re so cute when you’re at a loss for words. There’s nothing I love more than being able to render you speechless like this.”

Logan couldn’t handle it anymore. Things had been slowly escalating between them for months; intense gazes and lingering touches and the constant _flirting-_ it was enough to drive him mad, but hell if he didn’t love every second of it. Dee had been the one to initiate all the moves lately and it was Logan’s turn to retaliate. So he did the first thing he thought of to do: he wrapped his arms around Deceit and kissed him.

Deceit certainly hadn’t been expecting that particular move, judging by his muffled gasp of surprise. However, it didn’t take him long before he started kissing Logan back with a fierce intensity, and  _ yes, _ all those months of longing and flirting had definitely been worth it.

His hands ran through Logan’s hair and their bodies pressed against one another. Logan’s hands roamed down Dee’s back and settled on his hips and he couldn’t focus on anything but the sensations Dee was making him feel. All of the flowery descriptions of what passion supposedly felt like now made perfect sense: the fire in his veins, the butterflies in his stomach, the electricity in the air.

Dee was the one to pull away, and Logan couldn’t help the whine that escaped his throat. Deceit grinned at this, looking for all the world like the cat that got the canary.

“We can continue this later, if you’d like. Perhaps somewhere more private?” Logan nodded, trying to school his expression into something that resembled calm composure, though the low tone of Dee’s voice made it difficult to do so.

Dee moved away and disappeared with nothing more than a wink. Logan stared at the empty space for a minute before sinking down onto the couch, his legs unable to support him any longer. He would have stayed there, trying and failing to make sense of all that had just happened if Virgil hadn’t come down the stairs and into the living room.

“Hey, L, what’s… up?” His voice faltered as he stared at Logan, his gaze shifting from curiosity to suspicion as he took in the logical side’s mussed hair and the still-present blush on his cheeks.

“Uh, do I even _want_ to know what the hell just happened here?” Virgil asked.

Logan cleared his throat, one hand running through his hair and the other nervously adjusting his tie. “I don’t believe so, no.”


End file.
